2 world's 7 loves
by naruko88558855
Summary: One day 7 girl's are sucked into their favorite show and comic yu gi oh. One of the 7 girls is stuck in side one of the girls Egypt bracelets and choke collar like yugi and yami. One of the girls hates seto kaiba guts but he may hate her in a other way. Joey , Tristan and Duke have a big problem with 3 girls. Seto/oc 'yugi/oc' yami/oc' Joey/oc' Duke/oc' Tristan/oc' mokuba/oc'.
1. Chapter 1

this** is my first yu gi oh story so be nice I tried a lot on this** one.

"You asshole computer run!" Screamed a girl in front of a computer in a public library. Every one in the library look over at the girland said "shhhh!" The girl look a way from the computer screen and at some of the people and yelled " oh shut the hell up!". Every one look a way from the girl and back to what they where doing before and the girl look back at the computer screen. She look about maybe 18 or 19 around 6,1 she had long dark brown hair down to her butt but short in the front of her face and cristal blue eye's. She wore a pair of old fade out jeans with some rips and holes in them but showed off her butt in a good way and a old pair of black knee high black tie up boots and a long sleeve black shirt that showed some clevis of her large bowling ball seized breasts. She sat on the computer for about 4 h and then look at the clock to see it whes 3:00 meaning school whes over and she can dual some of the little punks on her street how think they had a chances of beating her. She got off the computer and got out of her chair and grabbed her bag off the floor and walk out of the library doors and down the side walk. She opened her book bag and pulled out a yu gi oh comic book as she walk down the street and started reading as she walk. She got 10 pages on to see her most hated charterer in the hole yu gi oh series seto ,motherfucking, kaiba the rich dick of yu gi oh the guy how has all most every thing in the fucking world but no he has to pick on the poor little yugi the kid how is like 13 year's old can some one say child molester I can. The rich ass only thinks about his self no one else.

Shakira point of v

Ok so you can say I hate seto kaiba with all my heart yes I do. The reason I don't like him is he has some much money and spends it all on his self no one else. I'm poor yes and I have to work to servive and make sheer me and my little sister live. I walk down my street and as I walk I heard people call my name and I look up to see kids and some parents waving as I walk by I waved back kids on bicycles ran down the street. Yes I lived on one of the poorest streets in the hole town one of the most dangerous streets yes am I sad I live on the poorest streets no I'm not I levied hear all my life I'd never change that. As I walk to my house I chued see my little sister Monica sitting on the steps of are house. Monica is 9 year's old around 4,12 she has long wavey black hair down to the midel of her back and she has big lite green eye's. She wares a old gray T-shirt with a pair of dark lue shorts and some old dirt covered pair of white or what whes white at one time Snickers. As I got to the gate of my house she look up from the ground and look at me and a big grin speed across her face showing her shining white teeth. She jumped up from the steps and ran at me as I opened the gate she jumped on to me and gave me a big hug as she look up at me and said in her happy voice " hay sis you're home I whes waiting for you" I look down at her and smiled and said " yahe I'm home did yazmin and the others come over yet ". She got off of me and walk over to the steps again and sat down I fallowed her and sat down next to her she look at me and said " oh no they didn't but they will later oh and Kevin and some of his friends said they can come over and dual to day and they have some stuff to trade" I nodded at her and we sat on the steps for a little bit.

Kevin and some of his friends walk up to the of are house and look over at us and said " shakira you ready to dual or what" I look over at him and all most piss my self the kid thinks he can beat me really funny.I look at him and said " bring it on kid but what you got to trade" he through a paper bag over the gate and I grabbed it and opened it to see three hamburgers some fries and 2 cans of sode. I look at him and said " OK come in kid " he opened the gate and walk in with his friends behind him. He sat down crisscross in front of me and tock out his deck of dual monsters and I tock out mine and we started the game.

Around 30 minutes the game ended and shakira wining the game. Kevin got up and yelled " man how the hell do you all ways win!"all of kevin and his friends said yes a voice from behind them said " you have to believe in the heart of cards man that's how you win " they look to see a tall girl behind them with a smug grin on her face. Her name Jennie Winxs she is 16 around 5,9 yellow blond hair a little over her shoulder high hair with with dark brown gold eye's she has a a big thing for the red eye's black dragon that Joey wheeler has on yu gi oh so she got a tattoo of a red eye's black dragon on her left arm it raps around her wrist around her arm to her shoulder she has a small black dragon with rubes for it eye's nose ring on her rite side of her nose and she has a silver loop lip ring on the rite side of her lip. She ware a pair of blue jeans with some rips and holes in them **and** a white wife beater and green and white stripped sneakers. Kevin started shaking and said in a trembling voice " j-j-jennie h-how you sorry we got t-t-to go bey!" Kevin and his friends ran around Jennie and out the gate and down the street. Jennie is the girl you don't want to get pissed she will break every bone in you're body and not stop till she is happy about it. Jennie look back at shakira and smiled and said " how it going shakira looks like you wiped them in to shape if you no what I mean" shakira look up at her and said " shut the face hole mutt" Jennie got red in the face and yelled " stop calling me mutt " she pointed a finger at shakira. Jennie whes about to go on to one of her long stop calling me a dog rant when a yell got Shakira , Jennie,and Monica to look down the street to see 4 people walking down the street their way.

As the people walk down the street a girl ran past the others and down the street and came running rite in to Jennie at full speed sending Jennie and the girl flying back were start in to Shakira!. They all fell on to the ground Jennie yelled " that's my head! " and the one girl got up and Jennie sat up and look at her legs she put her hands in the air and yelled " my legs I can't move my legs!" Shakira said wall laying on the ground " those are my legs you mutt now get off me!" Shakira smack Jennie rite in the head with her hand. Jennie got up and look at the girl how had run her over to see her friend. Her name is Yazmin Mukoto she is13 year's old around 4,12 she has long cerly yellow hair with purple and black high lites and big round violet eye's. She had on a pair of black jeans and a slevlees black shirt with white sneakers. She had on her black Egypt eye chock collar and bracelets with little chains hanging from them.

As the rest of the people got their. Yasmine she look like yazmin but a lot taller. Trixy Tomes she is 16 around 5,10 she has short dark brown hair spiky hair and she has Brit gold eyes. And Davina Dexter she is 16 around 6,0 with long black hair in a pony tail with bangs in the front but has a thing holding them up like what Duke has she has dark lite green eye's with a scar under her left eye.

Yazmin look up at Jennie and Shakira and rub the back of her head and said " sorry guys" Yazmin look down at the ground to see Shakira yu gi oh comic on the ground and she walk over to grab it off the ground. She grab it off the ground and it started to glow in her hand and her bracelets and collar started to glow a yellow colour. She ran back to the group and ran up to them. She held the comic book out to them and said " guys look at this it glowing and so are my bracelets and my collar "every one tried grabbing the comic but as all over them touch it the glow tread in to a Brit yellow lite and they all schemed. Yasmine grab Yazmin and hug her.

As he lite fade out the street had no one on it all the girls even the comic book whes gone the only thing left whes the gate whes opened and the wind whes blowing.

**so good man! My first yu gi oh story and the first chapter is great I think this will be one of my most focus on story's ever! Next chapter is going to be even better then this one keep look and I'll keep written. Love naruko88558855 or gabby:-) :-) :-) **


	2. seto kaiba meet shakira king

hi** I'm back bitch's! And with a new bad ass chapter. OK OK OK gabby I will tell them...I'm am not the only one thinking up the story's and tipping them gabby is the one doing most of the work.**

**Gabby:" good for you gg you finale admit it".**

** Gg:" shut the hell up bitch I'm the one talking to my people!".**

**Gabby:hay! I write the story so they are my people you dushbag!".**

**Gg:" god here we go...oh yeah me and gabby are on Facebook now so talk to us and like us and most of all friend us! We are under the name ...naruko fanfiction... OK back to chapter 2!**

...

Shakira point of v

O.o ok this is getting weird man. One second I'm in the middle of my street with my little sister and some of my friends and a brite lite shines in my eye's and I open my eye's to see my self falling down a glowing dig del tube like hole body felt like it whes floating but I whes falling and fast. My hole body felt like...nothing... I felt nothing my arms legs head nothing no air wind nope but moment's latter my hole body felt like it whes being crushed. My arms felt like they where being twisted out of their sockets my legs being hit by bass ball bats nothing came out of my mouth or my eye's but my mouth opened on it's own and a mouth full of blood came out it gest floated in the air in front of my face. My eye's widened as my stomach felt like it whes being crushed from the end side out a large boom of a voice above be got my eye my head shot up looking at a brite lite. A voice like thunder said " what is you're name child" my mouth opened drops of blood ran down my bottom lip down my chin my mouth said " Shakira king age 19 " the voice said again " well miss,king I'm happy to tell you you have a big part in this story" I look up and said " what is that" the voice said " you will be saving some one you hate now but find love in later " I said before every thing in my world when black " I have no one how loves me and I never will" and my eye's closed and my mined when blank and every thing black.

Seto point of v

Whey did I have to let Mokuba go with yugi and the rest of them now i have to go with them. I mean I get out of the office for a few houe but still I have to hang out with yugi and his friends I mean I don't hate him eney more but you now. I put down the phone on my desk and got out of my chair and walk out the door. As I walk down the Hall one of my men walk up to me and said " Mister, kaiba you are leavening shed you like me to get the lemo for you". I waved him off and said " no I can walk from hear" he left with a loud "yes sir" and I left the building. I got out side to see the sun going down over the tall buildings of Domino city. I walk down the side walk I got 7 blocks down when I passed a alley and all most trampled by 4 guy's running out of the alley yelling " she dead she dead!". I look as the guy's ran passed me I whes about to keep walking down the street when I felt something telling me to go down the alley I plinth the bridge of my nose and walk back to the front of the alley. I walked down the alley to see a garbage been and as I past it I see a black high heeled boot sticking out from the other side. I ran behind the garbage been to see a girl around 19 or 20 with dark lite brown hair spiky and boxey like in the front but strat and long to her butt she whes maby a little over 6,0 foot with long legs. She had on a pair of new looking black long sleeve dress down to her knees with black stockings and black tie up high heeled boots and she had a black and silver belt buckle with the letters s k on it she had on a gray thick cape on and a black string around her neck with a card hanging from it. I leaned over her trying to get her pales but didn't get on sadley I had to put my face and ere in to her not so normal large sized breasts. I'm not kidding when I say I all most died when I felt her boobs on my face I all most pissed my self they had to be over a DDXXX cup with most I mean over the hole population of the girls and women of the city didn't normally have. When I tried to get back up after getting a hart beat I slip... rite in to her boobs! My face landed rite in to the middle of her breasts and I tried to get out I had to put my hands on them to get out and you no what happened. They where so big and soft and squash and warm I had to give them a sqezz I sqezzed them and the women moned and all the blood whent to my lower areas and I got a pain full hard on rite their. I got up and put her in my arm's bridal style and walk back in to the front of the alley on to the side walk. I look both ways to see with place I can go I can't go back to the office and the hospital is to far away there only one place I can go. Yugi moto game shop.

**gg:" yes i am a pervert and I now it!,! So put that in a pipe and smock it bitch's!**

**Gabby:"I don't no her.**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
